


like real people do

by elizabethdolly



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, NHL Draft, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethdolly/pseuds/elizabethdolly
Summary: honey just put your sweet lips on my lipswe should just kiss like real people do





	like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> This literally just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone and then i put on Hozier, so here it goes.
> 
> Not beta'd.
> 
> No connection to these people. This is a work of fiction
> 
> Come talk to me @ https://soft-hockeybros.tumblr.com

The knock at the door honestly wouldn't have woken Nico up, except that it was accompanied by the buzz of his phone against the hotel bedside table. He grabs it quickly to silence it and once his eyes adjust to the backlit screen, he reads the one word text:

"Outside."

When he opens the door, he sees Nolan slouched next to it, all glassy eyes and flushed cheeks. He's wearing his pajamas and Nico isn't entirely sure that he didn't sleep walk over here. 

"I couldn't sleep" he whispers.

"My parents are in here." Nico responds. Just because Nolan can't sleep doesn't mean no one else can.

"Can we just talk? My brain is going really fast."

Nico walks back in and holds the door open for Nolan. He settles down against the wall near the bathroom, as far away from the beds as he can get. Nolan slides down next to him and rests his head on Nico's shoulder. His eyes flutter shut and his whole body just calms under Nico, like this is coming home for him. 

He's breathing deep, but steady, like he's just trying to take in the same air as Nico while he can. 

"I meant what I said in all those interviews. No matter what happens tonight, I'm still gonna care about you and I'd still be really happy if you go first."

"Can we talk about something else? Tell me about back home. It just sounds so beautiful."

Nico grins and goes into stories of his childhood, of tall mountains and crisp blue skies, of fairy tale landscapes and green hills that cover all that the eye can see. 

\--

He looks down and Nolan is almost asleep against his shoulder. His breathing evened out, his eyes are gently closed and he keeps humming his responses.

Nico is fully content to just sit here, stroking Nolan's hand and watching him doze off, but they both should rest up for the long days ahead of them.

"Nolan. Nolan, you've got to go back to your room so you can sleep. I don't want your parents to worry."

"They know where I am Nico."

Nico freezes a bit at that because

"You told them? About us?"

"They put the pieces together, honestly. I talk about you all the time." He turns into Nico's shoulder, trying to hide the red splotches across his cheeks.

"My parents don't know yet."

Nolan looks at him pointedly and squeezes Nico's hand.

"Can we do this in the morning? New Jersey and Philly aren't that far apart."

"I thought we weren't talking about it." Nico grins.

Nolan beams back at him, a practiced response. Seeing Nico like this makes Nolan light up inside; it's why he knows wherever they go, he'll still be fine. If he's still with Nico and Nico is happy, that's enough.

"Come on. We'll talk with them in the morning."

Nico tugs Nolan into bed with him, falling under him. He chases Nolan's fading blush with his fingers and pulls him down to kiss him. They kiss a few times, just soft touches of their lips with hands against each other's hair.

Nolan rolls over so he's facing Nico; he collects him in his arms and just holds him close, whispers good night and they fall asleep like that, against each other.

That night they'll be the buzz of the draft, but now they're two young men, holding one another and waiting for their lives to change.


End file.
